mowikifandomcom-20200213-history
Version 0.11.14.16
FEATURES ------ - The basic skill-dependent crafting system is now implemented. - The advanced extraction (material processing) system is now implemented. - The Stairs of Echidna the moist jungle in the south of Myrland, is now accessible. Venture into the unknown if you dare, but beware of the native Cold Broods. ------ ADDITIONS & CHANGES ------ Optimization: - Big performance optimizations related to Collision Meshes, LODs and textures across Nave. - Optimized several parts of the server-code. - Terrain geometry is now more optimized. - Many materials have been optimized. - Improved performance when attacking with melee. - Mouse mode interaction is reworked, it is much more consistent now. General: - Christmas has arrived at the login screen! - You can now choose your starting location. - The harbor Toxai can now be found on the east coast just outside Morin-Khur; within this harbor the Sheevra and Veela have their respective Myrland embassies. - Added customizable key bindings in the options menu. - Added moving flags to various locations. - Added support for different loot bags on different creatures. - Added Astral Guidance Pillars in Etherworld that will show you the way to the closest priest (when you are dead). - Added Skill Books and a new Skill Book Window. - Added Book Vendors throughout Myrland. - Added several different Workbenches for Extraction and Crafting throughout Myrland. - Added Stamina draining when Swimming. - Added destructible FFA Structures. - Added Rags, you will now start with Rags equipped. Take them off at your own risk! The Rags will not be lost when you die. This simple piece of clothing gives you a small armor to start with and it hides your privates. - Added support for several hit boxes on non-player creatures/NPCs. - Added a 10% chance not to be interrupted when you cast Spells and get hit. However, moving (including Knockback) still cancels Casting. UI: - Redesigned the entire GUI. - GUI for Extraction added. - Quickbar and Quicktab combined and features added such as; hide and swap horizontal. - Removed the drop box menus in character creation due to GUI issues. - Redesigned the Spell Book layout. Combat: - If you have more than 5 in total Armor-weight you will get a penalty on your passive Mana regeneration. The more Armor-weight the lower your Mana regeneration will be. - By default, all Spells are now 50% as effective as they used to be. - By default, all Spells now cost 100% more Mana. - Changed timers for enter/exit Combat Mode; enter now takes 0.5 seconds and exit takes 1.5 seconds. - Increased swing speed of unarmed combat by 100% - Jump height slightly decreased (-20%) in and out of Combat. - Sprint speed slightly decreased (-10%) in and out of Combat. - You will now regenerate zero (0) Stamina when Jogging by default. - Rebuilt the calculation for Damage Bonus. - Rebuilt the calculation for unarmed-melee Damage. - By default you will now be in Mercy Mode for twenty (20) seconds. - Made Stamina a lot more accurate. - Made Handle Hits a lot more accurate. - Fixed timer for Knockdown, it should now look and work a lot better. - Improved the sync between melee release animation and when you can start another melee-move. - Ranged/Melee damage is no longer static; it's now a random number of the maxDamage your weapon can do in relation to your Weapon Skill. - All damage from players is now rounded down instead of up. AI: - Creature AI has received a big overhaul and should be more responsive and active. - Server side creature movement has been improved and optimized. - Creatures should now activate at greater distances, which should make the world seem more alive. - Creatures should now discover and evaluate players before deciding what action to take. - Creatures are now able to hit players at different areas of the body. - Creatures now make more random damage when attacking and have more characteristic attack messages. - Certain humanoid creatures are able to use ranged weaponry and block attacks. - Creature spawners should now use different counters for respawning killed creatures and tamed creatures. - Tamed creatures should take longer time to respawn. - Mounts are now scared of water and really high drops and will stop if they think you are putting them at risk. - All horses now move a bit slower by default. - Mounts will now regain Stamina when you are not mounted. - Terrorbirds have migrated from Meduli to a more humid environment. - Terrorbirds are no longer passive to players. - Bushpigs are now a part of the jungle. - Humanoid creatures should if in battle and ranged combat available, change to this whenever colliding with any form of terrain. Art & Sound: - Certain areas of Myrland have been reworked. - The southern forest strip, between the steppes and the jungle, has received an overhaul. - A lot of resource icons have been added. - Lowered the radius of the Torch effect in third person. - Added several new ambiances for caves. - The Huergar tunnel system has recieved ambiance. - Additional ambiances throughout Myrland added. - Jungle ambiances added. - New oceanic ambiance added by the shorelines of Myrland. - Sounds for Waterfalls added. - Lowered world ambiance. - Toxai has got all new ambiances. - Gathering now has a generic sound instead of a mushroom squish. - Swamp footsteps are now added. Housing: - You can now Transfer the ownership of a House to a friend (via the House-Owner Sign). Skills: - The "beta skills group" has been removed in favor of the real skills. - Logout will now be canceled if you move from the spot you triggered it at. - You can no longer Swim by default. - You now take 16 rather than 8 Drowning damage / second if you run out of air under water. - By default, the time you can spend underwater is now greatly reduced. - Reduced default Swimming speed. - The Flag “Hidden Criminal” should now be working. - You will now always be Flagged as either Hidden Criminal, Locally Allowed or Globally Allowed when attempting to steal something. - The cooldown for Pilfering (stealing) is now 10 seconds. - The cooldown for Snooping is now 5 seconds. Added a couple of new skills, some of these are: Active Regeneration ; Meditation ; Balance ; Swift Riding ; Basic Engineering ; Passive Regeneration ; Reading ; Blocking Endurance ; Blocking ; Bowyery ; Combat Movement ; Controlled Riding ; Damage Assessment ; Extraction Appliances ; Diving ; Mounted Charge ; Footspeed ; Handle and Pole Crafting ; House Construction ; Combat Balance ; Combat Maneuvering ; Jumping ; Knockback Resistance ; Knockdown Resistance ; Landing Technique ; Mana Regeneration ; Endurance ; Agility ; Anatomy ; Mental Focus ; Mental Offense ; Mental Training ; Ore Extraction ; Momentum ; Workshop Construction ; Resistance Swimming ; Sprinting ; Subsisting ; Survival ; Crawling ; Combat Tactics ; Concentration ; Swimming ; Unarmed Blocking ; Unarmed Technique ; Weapon Crafting ; Shield Crafting ; Armor Crafting ; Petrology ; Metallurgy Please note that skill descriptions are continuously being added to the Skills Window, not all of them have descriptions yet. Also, there are several hidden Skills, not visible until you discover them by yourself or learn them from books. ------ BUG FIXES ------ General: - Fixed a giant error in the maxHP calculation. - Fixed a typo in the stuck command. - Fixed a typo when dismounting. - Fixed so that /logout now correctly gives a logout timer. - You should no longer hear breathing sounds when under water. - Fixed a bug that caused passwords containing Z to toggle the mouse at login screen. - Inventory window should now update quantities as intended when casting Spells. - Character size is now correctly calculated. Also, it should now affect max health and carrying capacity as intended. - Default mapping of Left Arrow and Right Arrow keys has been set to strafing instead of turning. - The Up and Down Arrow keys should now function as intended. - You should no longer randomly start strafing endlessly in a direction whilst typing in the chat box. It was indeed a cool feature, but unfortunately it had to go. - Guards should no longer attack a member of your guild when you use the guards command. - The mouse cursor should no longer randomly pop up when clicking left mouse button in combat mode. - Possible fix for the broken-character meshes (blue and T-posed). - Fixed rubber-banding when you have a short character. - The intro sequence will no longer be shown when you logout from a game session. Combat: - A shield that you don't actively block with should now correctly calculate damage when hit. - Fixed a no Stamina drain exploit. - You should now correctly get Stamina drain with left-hand attacks while using a shield. Creatures & AI: - You can no longer mount a horse while resting. - You can no longer enter Mercy Mode while mounted. - Tamed creatures should now properly respond to commands (again). - Multiple mounts should no longer spawn when a character gets thrown off the mount. - You will no longer see a magic extra horse when dismounting. - Dismounting and then mounting a horse will no longer give it full Stamina. - You should no longer continue riding on your mount when you die whilst mounted. - Creatures should now keep its loyalty between mounting and dismounting. - Creatures should now be instantly responsive to commands after being tamed. Housing: - Guild members will no longer be flagged as Trespassers when entering their Guild House. - Fixed so that you can now type in chat while Snooping. - You will no longer see ghost houses when dying while searching for houses. - Bridges will no longer look as they are being upgraded when they are finished. - Server reboots will no longer reset bridges to 2000 HP. - Houses should no longer be able to gain more HP than their maxHP when being repaired, unless you are using more durable materials to repair it with. - Materials should no longer be added to house construction when using them for repairs. - Destroyed houses should once again decay as intended. - You should no longer be able to own a house that does not exist. - Items that have had their stack reduced while being used for construction will now appear with the correct quantity when the server is rebooted. - You should now be able to construct houses with Tindrem Messing and Pig Iron. - You will no longer be able to trade with the house chest while being at a long distance away from the chest. Skills & Attributes: - Your Attribute Point Pool should no longer display as 0.000 when you login. - Clicking resting whilst standing should no longer play the animation of you getting up. - Fixed a bug that prevented criminals from receiving two (2) minutes additional flag time when performing multiple steals. - You should no longer get a message saying your inventory is full when it really isn’t, when you steal something. - Fixed a bug where the attribute lock icons disappeared from the Profile window. Art & Sound: - Geometry glitches in the terrain are gone. Texture seams are still visible at several places though. - Large ambiances in Myrland have been corrected to non-spatial. - World ambiances are now excluded from all caves and tunnels. - Footstep sounds on glacier fixed. - Fabernum and Kranesh smiths have found their lost fire ambiances. - Attenuation on drop ambiances in caves has been fixed. - Fixed an issue with the lighting in the Huergar Caves.